Naruto the Sage Ashikabi
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Falling from the sky is NOT fun, even more so when you forget everything you know about yourself. Naruto U. learns this the hard way.
1. Chapter 1 Updated List of Sekirei

**Naruto Uzumaki - Ashikabi**

Gender: Male

Height: 166 cm

Weight: 50.9 kg

**Akitsu - Sekirei 07**

Akitsu has short, light brown hair and her face is kept in a blank, depressed expression. Her clothes consist of a top that was a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, but that was where the similarities ended. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was larger then the standard cutout for her head, it was wider, allowing some of Akitsu's shoulders to be seen and then going down in a very low V cut that showed off nearly a third of her breasts and stopped at her upper stomach. A black obi with a bow in the front held the shirt tightly against her body. She had chains in her ensemble, which was used to bind her clothes together above her breasts, while the other set looped around her neck and then went down between her cleavage. The most noticeable thing about Akitsu is the crimson Sekirei mark adorning her forehead instead of her back which signifies her status as an unwingable individual.

Akitsu has the power of controlling ice. Although she has fought in the series, her battles are rarely seen. In the few times she has fought, she displays the skill of freezing objects within her field of vision, such as people's legs. Akitsu is also able to shoot ice projectiles to her opponents to pierce them from afar.

Gender: Female

Height: 169 cm

Weight: 47 kg

Three Sizes: B 89 / W 57 / H 88

Prayer: This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi!

**Uzume - Sekirei 10**

Uzume is a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well developed body figure. She is usually wearing a pink/violet belly top with a golden star on the front and a golden "10" on the back. For the lower part she prefers capri jeans.

When battling she is wearing pure white silk, covering only the most necessary parts of her, the limbs and a long white veil which surrounds her body.

Uzume fights using a large veil which also serves to hide her face and identity, earning her the nickname "The Veiled Sekirei" (_Hire no Sekirei_). In terms of fighting style, Uzume is very swift, being able to dodge continuous attacks from the likes of Musubi (though she still wasn't properly trained at the time), along with the other Sekirei she bested on Higa's orders. Uzume primarily uses her veil to increase the range of her attacks, affording her a tremendous advantage over many melee-type fighters, but is fairly useless against Sekirei with abilities of elemental manipulation, like Kazehana and Tsukiumi. She can freely form the veil in spear like shape to pierce opponents or use it to constrict them

Gender: Female

Height: 163 cm

Weight: 45 kg

Three Sizes: B 95 / W 57 / H 90

**Yashima - Sekirei 84**

Yashima has light brown hair with blue ribbons woven in and grey eyes. She wears a thigh length, tight white gown and black stockings as well as black long gloves.

Yashima fights using a massive hammer.

Gender: Female

Height: 158 cm

Weight: 42 kg

Three Sizes: B 85 / W 55 / H 86

Prayer: The Hammer of my pledge! Shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi!

**Kuno - Sekirei 95**

Kuno is a fairly short, fair-skinned girl with blue eyes and messy chin-length blond hair. She is also fairly petite and feminine-built, one of many things she is insecure about. She wears a blue long sleeved blouse with a white collar and a matching ruffled skirt, knee high black boots and white stockings that stop just above her knees.

Kuno fights using her voice and song.

Gender: Female

Height: 157 cm

Weight: 43 kg

Three Sizes B 80 / W 56 / H 88

Prayer: This is a song of my vow... please light the path of my Ashikabi!

**Haihane - Sekirei 104**

She is a slender female who bandage-wrapped form is covered by a tattered dark kimono, disheveled grey hair, a studded choker, and narrow eyes; giving her a wicked, daunting appearance. Even though she seems dark or gothic, her personality is surprisingly upbeat and calm.

Haihane's abilities lie in her speed and weaponry. She wields a specialized pair of gauntlets that are armed with scythe-like, barbed-tipped claws, and metal bracers that shield her arms up to the elbow. These daunting weapons are sharp and strong enough to slice through metal.

Gender: Female

Height: 169 cm

Weight: 49 kg

Three Sizes: B 80 / W 56 / H 89

**Benitsubasa - Sekirei 105**

She wears a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, and pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips. She has small breasts that haven't grown passed A-cup. She has the appearance of a cheerful, younger teenager though her appearance doesn't reflect her personality as she is short-tempered, unlike Haihane who's always calm and has fun teasing Benitsubasa. She wears tight bike shorts.

She can use her immense strength to create shockwaves and earthquakes for longer ranged attacks. She is a hand to hand fighter.

Gender: Female

Height: 159 cm

Weight: 44 kg

Three Sizes: B 77 / W 55 / H 90


	2. Chapter 2 Lonely Moon

**Disclaimer: Chapter One**

**The link to my Tumblr page is on my profile in case you want to see pictures of the people I use in my stories.**

**Story Start!**

'I have to run.' A beautiful woman thought as she ran out of a large building with alarms going off in it. The girl had short, light brown hair that parted at the forehead to show a red symbol of a wagtail with a yin-yang symbol under with, as well as two tomma on each side of the circle with the yin-yang. Her face was emotionless, no, it had more of a melancholic feel to it than emotionless. It was like she was depressed, which wasn't to far away from the truth.

All she was wearing was a pure white lab coat... almost pure white, because across the edges of the coat were bits of splattered blood from her escape from the building she was quickly running from. She jumped across the buildings at a speed that wasn't human, but that was accurate. You see, this girl was not human no matter how much she looked the part. She may look like a stunningly beautiful human with very large breasts, but she was actually a humanoid creature known as a Sekirei.

Her species consisted of 108 members, some of which were dead. Each number represented how old a Sekirei was, with the lower numbers being older than the higher numbers. The numbers were also used for another purpose, to gauge their level of strength. The single digits like herself being the most powerful naturally, while they were followed by the double digits, then the few triple digits. Of course, there were a few exceptions to this rule. Anyway, she was currently running away after killing a scientist that had tried to attack her in the building she had fled.

MBI, a building owned and run by Minaka Hiroto. He, along with his partner, was the one that had found her species from where they had remained dormant. With the technology he found on their ship he had created a multi-billion dollor medical company, which he used to fund what he would one day call the Sekirei-Plan. Not much was known about this plan other than he was going to have Sekirei fight each other after they had found their Ashikabi, also known as their destined master's... or loved ones depending on your point of view. This was chosen through the exchange of fluids between a person with Ashikabi DNA and a Sekirei, though normally it was suppose to be done through kissing. When it was done properly the symbol of the girls forehead usually appeared on the back of their necks.

She was a Broken Sekirei.

She couldn't be 'winged' by an Ashikabi. All because during her tuning, the process that weakened a Sekirei's powers so that they didn't hurt humans to much, her adjuster had messed up and she had ended up 'semi-winged' which meant now she couldn't find her true Ashikabi. She was doomed to the lonely existance of never being loved, and having no purpose in her life. That was why she was running away, as far as she could so that she could die alone like she was meant to.

She jumped off a building and started to run trhough a park, before she saw that nobody was around and she decided to take a small break to catch her breath. She sat on one of the benches, and started to think about everything she had experienced in her life so far... nothing. She had never truly even left the building she had escaped from before now. She knew nothing of the world outside besides what she had seen on the television, and even then the only shows she had ever seen were things from the cooking channels.

Sitting down alone, she pulled one of her knees to her chest and looked at the ground.

Minaka always spoke to the Sekirei about taking their Ashikabi to the higher skies above and bringing forth a new age of the gods. She always thought that was rather foolish, because if their were gods then she would not be forbidden from ever having an Ashikabi.

"Ah... higher skies above?" Akitsu said to herself as she looked at the sky, and she put her hand in front of her face to block some of the moonlight. It didn't bother her, but she wanted to feel like she could stop the moon from glowing. The moon... it was hundred and thoughts of little stars around it, but no other moon. It was pale, just like her. That wasn't the only thing, but the moon reminded her of her lonely existance. No matter how many stars were seen near the moon, the moon was always alone. You were able to see it, but it was forever out of your reach. The moons existance was a sad one, but also one that she looked up to. The moon always showed it's beautiful side, while the dark side covered in craters was forever hidden from the Earth. It hid it's stars, and continued to shine with a romantic glow. The moon was something that did not just make her sad, but it also gave her a faint sense of hope. Though, without the sun the moon could not even glow.

She was a moon with no sun. Her pale skin would never hide the wounds of her heart, and her true beauty would never truly shine forth. Without her Ashikabi, her existance was a sad one.

She was a moon with no sun.

'These japanese people... they have the belief of a goddess of the moon. Does Minaka's ramblings have value?' The girl thought as she looked up at the moon, and out of instinct she stood up from her sitting position and placed her hands in the praying position. She would put her faith in the higher skies above, and if the gods truly were listening she hoped they would here her plea.

"Ah... I wish I had an Ashikabi to be my sun." The girl requested quietly to the sky, and her face fell even more when nothing happened... at first. She looked up at the moon again, and she saw something falling from the sky right in front of her view of the moon. Coming right at her actually, and as it got closer her eyes widened the barest of amounts as she saw the color yellow. Yellow the exact same color... as the sun in the daytime sky. The girl held her arms out to catch the falling person, and a small smile graced her face. The warm sensation spreading across her face, and her heart started to beat faster the closer the figure got to her.

The signs that she was... reacting to the person falling out of the sky. She would not even care what gender this person would be at this point, only that they would be her Ashikabi.

*Crash*

The girl stopped thinking for a second when her destined one landed... fourty feet to her left, as a thirty foot crater with smoke coming out of it appeared perfectly next to her. She turned her head and looked into the crater, expecting to see a bloody smear that should have been her Ashikabi. No, what she saw the the knocked out form of a boy that was maybe sixteen or seventeen years old.

"Ah... I missed." The girl said after a moment, and she hopped down into the pit and saw that the boys clothers were in tatters. The only piece of clothing completely intact was a cloak around the figure. A red cloak with short sleeves, and that back when down to the boy's knees. Black flames lined the bottom of the boys cloak. She looked at the boys hair again, and saw that it was nearly glowing with how yellow it was... just like the sun. His tanned skin gave him a sun kissed look, and he had whisker marks on his cheeks.

Sttrangely enough though, was the fact that the boy seemed to be wearing orange eyeliner over the top of his eyes. Wait, that was actually natural it seemed. He was slightly shorter than she was, maybe an inch or two. Not very odd for a boy his age, and unlike the scientists of MBI and even most of the normal Sekirei this boy's body was extremely lean. Like he had been training in martial arts his whole life.

A faint blush worked it's way onto her face as she saw the ruined remained of some kind of headband fall off of his face, and his messy hair covered more of his face and gave him a bit of a pretty boy look to him. Her cold hand hand moved to touch him cheek, and she was surprised inwardly at how much warmer than she was. She smiled at how poetic the gods were when they sent this boy to her.

Him, whose resembles the sun.

Her, who is like the moon.

She could already tell this was who she was meant to belong to. The one she could call Ashikabi, and her body seemed to agree with her as she picked him up slightly and cradled when into her arms. Her eyes closed slightly as she leaned down to aquire the needed kiss that, gods permit, would allow her to fully become what she was meant to be. His slow warm breath hit her lips, and then it happened.

Their lips mets, and electricity ran through her system white her veins were filled with a power she had never experienced before. The area around her as wings made out of ice blue energy came out of the back of her neck, and euphoria was the only feeling in her mind. She was winged, and even though she could feel that her Sekirei Crest was still on her forehead she also could tell that this was indeed her Ashikabi. She took her lips off of his, before she looked at him ruined clothes closely and saw that their was some extra stitching inisde his cloak.

_Naruto U._

"Ah... Naruto." The girl said as the newfound power inside her started to die down now that she wasn't using it. No, she could even feel hwo her power had changed. She was more powerful now, and she could feel that her power was flowing through her easier. She heard the sound of sirens growing closer to her location, and in a hasty decision she picked her new Ashikabi was birdal style and started run run away again to a safe location for her to wake her Ashikabi up at.

His head rested against her large breast, and the warmth from earlier returned.

"I am Akitsu, number 07... the Ice Sekirei, and I will be yours forever and ever Ashikabi-sama." The now named Akitsu said quietly to herself as she carried her injured Ashikabi away from the sounds of sirens. He was lucky to be alive from the fall, and the fact he had no visible injuries was strange in it's own way.

He was no ordinary human.

Well, besides what she had already seen before now she could easily tell he was even tougher than a Sekirei is his falling from the sky and actually surviving the crash meant anything. Though, that could had been prevented if she had actually caught him. She felt rather bad that she missed and he become a meteor that struck the ground, but he was alive and that was all that mattered.

That was why she was glad when she found one of the older bridges in the city available, and she went under it to hide for the night, that the air was nice and chilled. She loved the cold air carressing her silken soft skin. Yet, she also found herself loving the warmth that came with holding and being near her Ashikabi. He may not know it right now, but the pure magic in the air to her was perhaps the first stages of the bond that had been cemented between the two of them.

She snuggled his head into her soft cleavage, and sighed slightly in relief. She looked up through the holes in the bridge, and she smiled at the moon very lightly.

She was no longer a moon that could not shine.

She would guide her Ashikabi to the higher skies above, and nothing would stop her.

**- Later -**

Naruto stirred in his sleep, before her jerked awake and rolled on the ground in pain as he held his head in agony! Never before in his memory had he ever felt this kind of pain before, and it felt like he had been dropped from the sky and hit his head on the ground! He tried to remember anything that could lead to this... before he realized that he couldn't remember anything at all!

"Ah... Ashikabi-sama, you are awake." He heard a voice say, and he jumped back in shock nefore blushing as he saw what was perhaps the most beautiful girl in the world. She looked to be in her early twenties or later teens. Her toned form, those sexy hips, and her stunningly bodacious breasts that you just wanted to squeaze all night long.

"You are you? Who am I? Where am I?" Naruto asked in quick succession, and the girl just looked at him for a moment. She guessed that the hit to his head had done a little more damage than she had thought if he couldn't even remember who he was.

"I... am your Sekirei, and you are my Ashikabi-sama." Akitsu answered with a blank face, and Naruto looked stumped at that. He had no idea what either of those things were, but the way she said it made them sound important.

"I don't know what those are." Naruto told her, and she tilted her head to the side as if to try and figure out what to tell him.

"I am a Sekirei... You are my Ashikabi-sama." Akitsu repeated after a moment, and Naruto wanted to palm his face in frustration but his head was still throbbing in pain. Hitting it would not be the best thing to do, and not to mention his stomach was killing him as well. Like something had been ripped out of him violently, but he was alive so that couldn't be the case.

"No, WHO am I, not what am I." Naruto explained a bit further, and she seemed to get it.

"Ah... I am Akitsu, and you are Naruto." Akitsu answered, and Naruto's eye was drawn to her left breast again as the white lab coat slid to the side to show a pale pink nipple. Now that he could see the whole breast it looked even bigger than it did before, and she seemed to notice his look, but didn't say anything about it.

"...Okay?" Naruto said unsurely, not exactly sure if he should trust somebody if he didn't remember who he was... nope, still nothing. The two of them sat across from each other in awkward silence for awhile, at least it was awkward for Naruto, while Naruto's eyes kept travelling to Akitsu's nipples and she either shaved her crotch or was naturally hairless. He wasn't sure, but he didn't care.

His head hurt, he couldn't remember anything, and now there was a mostly naked girl sitting in front of him. He felt a breeze and shivered, and looking down he saw that most of his clothes had been torn to shreds.

"Ah... I wished on the moon." Akitsu told Naruto to answer his last question, and he looked at her strangely. To him that was just a weird statement, and it really didn't mean to much to him. That was until she told him what happened after she wished on the moon. "Then you fell from the sky... and hit the ground." Akitsu told him while leaving out the fact that he wouldn't have hit the ground if she had caught him in the first place. She may be airheaded, but she wasn't stupid enough to embarrass herself by telling him she had missed catching him by as much as she did.

'Okay, then losing my memory doesn't sound to bad in comparison.' Naruto thought, but his eyes just could not move away from her exposed body. He looked around and saw that they were under a bridge. "So how long have I been knocked out?" Naruto asked while he discreetly pinched himself when a certain part of his body started to try and make itself known. He may not remember anything about his past... or who he was at all, but his body seemed to remember how to react to things by instinct.

"Ah... two weeks." Akitsu replied without lying, because for the past two weeks she had been running and hiding from MBI. Unlike others of her kind, because she was broken she had never gotten the tracker placed in her. MBI would know that she had been winged, but they could not track her so easily. She always used well hidden locations, and getting food from stores was easy when you snuck in when all the lights were out. Strange that humans would leave their food unattended, but if they were just giving it away like that who was she to argue with how it worked.

"T-t-two WEEKS!?" Naruto yelled in shock for a moment, before he calmed himself down. That would explain some of the pain in his stomach, because that would mean that he hadn;t eaten in two weeks... maybe even longer. His stomach growled at him, and Akitsu pulled out a box filled with fruit. Mostly apples and bananas, but their were some lemons as well.

"Ah... are you hungry Ashikabi-sama?" Akitsu asked, and with a thankful look Naruto pulled out an apple and took a bite without hesitating. He moaned as the juicy apple bite touched his tongue, because to his memory this was the tastiest thing he had ever eaten in his life. He scarfed the rest down quickly, before chomping into another one and tearing through a few more. He then held his stomach in pain and ran to the side of the river the were next to and lost what he had just eaten.

'Tastes good going down, but horrible coming up!' Naruto thought as he learned something imnportant. When you were practically in a coma for two weeks, you didn't put to much on your stomach at one time or it would just make a return trip. Naruto felt a hand pat him on the back as he threw up in the river. She would have taken him to a hospital, but the only one she knew was at MBI. That would be bad for him and her, while she didn't trust human hospitals either. That and she had not found any ID on Naruto so most hospitals wouldn't even treat him if she took him to them.

When Naruto stopped throwing up he waited for the current to wash the vomit away before using the river to wash his face. He looked at his reflection in the water, and the sad part was that it was like this was a new face to him. he didn't even remember his own face, and that was a saddening fact to him. All he had to go on was his first, or it could even be his last name, was Naruto.

"Ah... are you okay Ashikabi-sama?" Akitsu asked with her ever neutral expression, and Naruto hadn't known her, or he didn't remember her, long enough to tell what her emotions were based on her face. To answer her question though, he wasn't okay. Who would be okay when they didn't know who they are, and they were in a strange place they didn't know. He was lucky that something in him stopped him from freaking out.

Then again, for all he knew this kinda stuff could be normal for him. This... Sekirei thing could be normal for him, and until he knew who he really was he would need to stick with Akitsu. She was the only one that was truly reliable at this point. He needed to stay with the only person that knew even a little about him, and he wouldn't say it out loud but he felt an attraction to this woman. He looked out of the side of his eye, and he nearly jumped back in shock when he saw boob right next to his face.

Now he liked boobs... at least he felt that he liked them, but she had taken him by surprise. He hadn't expected to turn his head and suddenly be met with boob to the face.

"Ah... you like them." Akitsu finally said as she grabbed her own boobs and bounced them a few times in her hands, before letting go of them. The small blush on her face was a good sign that she was happy that he liked them. Naruto was also slowly coming to realise that this girl had a strange way of taking. She would make that noise, and then she would talk after pausing. She would only say a few words, and in an easy to understand way once you knew what she was talking about.

"I like them... you said Sekirei earlier. What's a Sekirei?" Naruto asked as he tried to figure out anything he could from her, and she just pointed to herself.

"Ah... I am a Sekirei." Akitsu told him, and he flinched when he face palmed. His head was still horribly sore, and Akitsu got closer to him as the air around his head started to cool down. He sighed in relief as the throb started to decrease.

'This is going to take awhile.' Naruto thought with a small smile on his face that he couldn't explain. He was happy for some reason, but that could be from the fact that there was actually a pretty much nude woman that wasn't even bothering to cover herself up. Naruto shook his head to clear up some cobwebs, before he decided that he wasn't going to get much out of Akitsu on this subject. There was still the problem that while he would prefer that she stay naked, they would both need clothes.

Even with no memory Naruto knew that people were suppose to wear clothes around others. That was like ingrained knowledge that you couldn't forget even if you tried. Though, he didn't know how long he would be able to resist the urge to grope this girl, because she did seem willing to let him do it. That much he could tell, even if he didn't know why exactly she was willing to do it. He just got this submissive aura from her, and that she would do anything he asked of her no matter what it was.

"Hey Akitsu, what does a Sekirei do anyway?" Naruto asked after a moment, and Akitsu thought about the perfect answer for that. What did a Sekirei do besides fight? They had powers, but that wasn't what they did. She could control ice, but she didn't really do anything with it unless it was in battle. His question struck a cord with her, and then she remembered what her purpose in life was.

"Ah... a Sekirei does you an Ashikabi tells them to." Akitsu stated, and Naruto should have seen that answer coming. At least he was spot on when he had thought that this woman seemed to be submissive to him.

"So... if I was to ask you to let me... touch your boobs, you would let me?" Naruto questioned her, and she didn't hesitate to nod in acceptance. She would gladly allow her Ashikabi to touch her body with he so desired, no, she would encourage him to touch her. She wanted this too, because as a Sekirei that reacted to her Ashikabi she fell in love with him the second that she kissed him. Even farther than that, he had her complete and utter devotion. It may seem strange, but there was nothing that she wouldn't do for him.

"Ah... if you want to." Akitsu told with with a neutral look, which made her look even cuter. Naruto reached out slowly, as if to test if she would go back on her word or not. If this was a prank on him from her, that would be way to cruel. Being told to look but not touch, for some reason he felt as if that would be torture. What kind of idiot would have a hot Sekirei thing, and do absolutely nothing like this.

Naruto's finger poked her nipple, and she made no show of disapproval. With that Naruto took it as full permission to grope the ever living hell out of her, and with a small grin his hands both landed on their own target. They were so big that they were nearly... no, if a human girl had these she would love weird. They were to big for him to fullty grope with one hand, and his finger almost sank into the softest flesh he could remember. He was pretty sure that even if he had his memory nothing would beat the feeling of Akitsu's boobs.

'Master likes them.' Akitsu thought as her Master touched her breasts, and while other girls might moan she didn't. It felt good, but she just wasn't a person that moaned to pleasure. Moaning would make her pleasure seem... fake. Like she was trying to hard to make a sound, when she was naturally a quiet person. She was happier just letting him do what he wanted. She also didn't want to be thrown away again, so she was a bit more subserviant than most Sekirei.

'Holy... how the... DAMN!' Naruto thought as he squeezed and slightly pulled at the flesh. How she had boobs this big, while still being so physically fit was amazing. They were slightly cooler than normal skin, and they were easily able squish to fit whatever his hand was doing to them. He was about to lean forward and do more to them on instinct, before he stopped that and limited himself to just groping the boobs that could be as large as her head. **[Pictures of Akitsu are on my Tumblr page - the Link is on my Fanfiction Profile]**

"Ah... how are they?" Akitsu asked with a tilted head, and that made the comparison between her head and boobs even mnore apparent. Oh yeah, he would guess that one alone weighed about as much as her head. Both together was without a doubt bigger than her head, which combined with the fact they were so perky without any of the normal sag made this just so sexy.

"Perfect, completely perfect." Naruto commented without thinking about it. Of course, while he still had some common sense he didn't have his memories so almost everything that wasn't ingrained knowledge by this point was forgotten.

"Ah... happy." Akitsu said as she stated what emotion she was feeling, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. he was glad that she was happy, but then he remembered that now wasn't the time for him to grope her. He was about to take his hands off her boobs, before he decided to keep going for a few more se... minutes. Okay, he kept onplaying with her boobs for maybe ten to fifteen minutes before stopping. When he stopped he looked at the hand shaped pink marks on the center of each boob, showing that he had been groping her for a bit to long.

"... Sorry about that." Naruto apologized as soon as he realized he may have gone to far, but she shook her head and stood up. She used the small robe she had on her to tie the lab coat closed so that her private parts were covered from view.

"Ah... I liked it." Akitsu admitted to him, before Naruto gained a surprised look. He didn't know how he knew, but he could tell she was telling him the truth. Like she couldn't lie to him, even if she wanted to. Akitsu handed Naruto a banana from the box, before she looked at what they were wearing. She was going to have to steal some clothes for them tonight, and she had just the perfect idea for what she wanted them to wear. When she had been... aquiring food, she had seen a pair of outfits in the window of some sort.

She had liked that outfit. It would show off her breasts, legs, and shoulders. It had long sleeves though that would cover much of her hands, and the white kimono look with black accents and a black obi would fit her. Not to mention she liked the chains that kept the kimono together, as well as another chain that circled around her neck and went into her cleavage. **[Akitsu's normal outfit]** She had planned to steal it the other night, but she wanted to wait until her Ashikabi had woken up before getting it.

Was it wrong that she wanted the outfit to be new the first time she showed it to Naruto?

She would pay for it with the MBI card she had kept from when she was in MBI, but that would alert them to her purchases right away. Naruto had no money, and she was pretty sure that people that fall from the sky didn't usually have proof of identity.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked, before he held his head in pain again when he tried to stand up to quickly. Yeah, he most likely had so me sort of head trama if he was having trouble standing properly.

"Ah... to steal some clothes." Akitsu told him truthfully, and Naruto looked down at his clothes. Then he looked at hers and saw that besides his red cloak thing they were both pretty much wearing shreds of what could be clothes.

"Akitsu... thanks you for looking after me when I was asleep." Naruto told her, because for some reason her stealing stuff didn't bother him in the least. He felt like it would be hypocratical of him to look down on soebody for stealing, and he didn't know why. Maybe he was a thief before he lost his memory, but then again the shreds of cloth on him were orange so that could be right. Akitsu looked at him in confusion about the fact that he was thanking her, before she bowed to him anyway.

"Ah... it is my duty." Akitsu blandly told him with a small smile that was hidden on her face from him, and with a sense of duty she started to run silently towards where she was going to steal the outfits from. After that she needed to find a way to get cash off of her card, and then get away from the ATM she used as fast as possible. Using cash for things was much harder to track, and the longer that Naruto wasn't involved in the Sekirei Plan the better. Throwing a man with no memory into something stressful was bad news waiting to happen.

She was his Sekirei, and she would protect him.

Even from MBI if she had to.

**Chapter End.**

**Seriously people, if you don't know what Akitsu looks like there is a link to my Tumblr page where I will post pictures of characters from stories I use. If you hadn't seen Sekirei, then you won't understand just how epic their breasts are until you see some pictures. Akitsu... one of the hottest girls of the series.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Love at the Hotel

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Where would the fun be if he got his memory back right away. Also, in less than a day I wrote over 10,000 words for this story. FUCK YEAH!**

**Story Start!**

'That... is pretty sexy.' Naruto thought with a surprisingly deadpan look on his face when he saw the clothes that Akitsu had come back wearing. He was both happy and annoyed that over a third of her breasts were still on display, and the fact that she had nothing on her shoulders was pretty cute. The thing that annoyed him was that she ddn't seem to be wearing a bra... because she wasn't. He didn't know if she was wearing panties either, and with how much leg she was showing a single breeze would be able to lift up her bottom and answer that if he payed attention. The most clothes part of her body was her arms, which were nearly fully covered. She also wore chains to keep her clothes together, and another chain that circled around her neck before dipping into her large cleavage.

"Ah... how do you like yours?" Akitsu asked with her head barely tilted to the right, and Naruto looked down at his own clothes in slight embarrassment. Akitsu had picked his clothes a little differently than he hoped he would have, because while hers with good with her moon-like appearance he had no idea what his clothes were suppose to say. He still wore the cloak he had come here in, but under it was a short sleeved white kimono top with black hakama pants. It was tied together why a bright blue obi, and he was thankful that Akitsu didn't put any chains on his. He really looked regal this way, while Akitsu was truly dressed the part of a servant or something. He must have stolen the clothes from the same shop though, because they seemed to match slightly.

At least it was comfortable.

"I love it Akitsu." Naruto said half truthfully, not wanting to hurt the woman's feelings by making her think that she had done wrong. He didn't hate it, but it wasn't something he would like to be seen in public in for too long. It was a little big on him, but that might be because Akitsu had gotten the wrong size. He didn't know what size he wore, and neither did she so he was just lucky she didn't get something to small. Akitsu seemed to be happy with his remark, before she placed her hands to her sides.

"Ah... thank you." Akitsu commented dryly, before the two of them started to leave the bridge in search of a new place to stay. Naruto walked a little behind Akitsu in a laid back manner, while she walked with well mannered steps. Her hips waved for Narutoever so slightly, and he was giving the chance to admire the grace she walked with. He sped up his walking so that he would start walking beside her instead, and he looked at her relaxed position out of the side of his eye.

'She is a little taller than me.' Naruto thought as he mentally compared their heights, and he guessed maybe she was an inch or two taller. He wasn't really bothered by that, but he did notice that she walked faster than him naturally. The height of a woman was mostly her legs, while a man's height was in his most of the time due to having a taller upper body. There upper bodies were about the same height, but her legs were what made her taller. It wasn't a perverted thing, just something he noticed out of bordem. Now that he thought about it her body was also more matured than his was, but he guessed his own age was 16 or 17 while she was maybe 19 through 22.

He considered himself lucky to have such a beautiful woman to himself. Akitsu noticed his looks, and puffed her chest out a bit in pride. She could feel him appreciating that she looked good, and it made her feel good as well. She had thought that he would be annoyed that she was older than him, and bigger than him. Then again, his body was a lot more muscled and toned than hers was. When she had been taking care of him she had noticed that his body was not only warm, but also as hard as steel. Then there were his strange eye markings around his weird toad-like eyes, and those whisker marks. She was pretty sure none of those were normal human traits.

The strange part was that by the time he had woken up the eye marking and eye color change had been gone, and replaced with a bright blue color. Akitsu walked a little closer to Naruto, and linked her arms to one of his and held it between her breasts. Naruto blushed slightly at the feeling, but made zero move to stop her. He really enjoyed the feeling of closeness to somebody; it was like something he was missing in life was being filled by her. It wasn't quite love what he felt, but maybe because she was the only person he knew in the world he had quickly grown really attached to her. Just being around her made him forget about the constant pain in his stomach, that had barely lessened since he woke up.

He couldn't help but think that he was missing something in his stomach that was suppose to be there. It made him a little sad, and if he didn't have Akitsu here he guessed that he would be feeling lonely as well.

'I like this.' Akitsu thought as she held Naruto's arm between her boobs tighter and absorbed his warmth. Naruto blushed a tiny bit more now that his arm was being pressed deeper and deeper into her cool flesh. That was something that made Akitsu happy, even if she didn't show it, and she wondered if people would think that they looked like a couple. They wore almost completely matching clothes, and were showing a level of closeness that most didn't have. She didn't really care what other's thought though, only what Naruto though. Which made her happy knowing that he was enjoying the bare flesh of his arm being engulfed by the soft skin of her breasts.

"So where are we headed?" Naruto asked with a questioning gaze, but Akitsu didn't see it because Naruto was also hiding his blush by turning his head away from her. Akitsu thought about it for a moment, before she realized that she didn't know where they were headed either. Right now they had no place to go, besided back to the bridge. Neither of them had any ID, so buying a place to stay would be impossible if the place did any checks on them. The only thing that they had that would pay for anything was Akitsu's MBI card she had taken with her. That was trackable though, and using it would have that woman on their tails.

The Black Sekirei Karasuba, the only member left of the Discipline Squad until the new members were chosen and trained. Akitsu herself had actually been asked to become a member of the Squad, but she rejected the idea. She wouldn't work along side that monster of a woman. She felt sorry for anyone that had to work under her, because that woman was a sadistic war lover.

"Ah... I don't know." Akitsu said in a relaxed manner, and Naruto raised both eyebrow in surprise. He had thought that they were at least going somewhere, instead of just walking around without a place to go. She was wondering now why there weren't any MBI agents running around looking for her actually, either Minaka was letting her go, or the fact she had an Ashikabi meant that Minaka was going to make her play the game now.

"Well... that is fine by me." Naruto told her with a grin. All this was new to him, so he wanted to look at all of it. It wasn't just his loss of memory, but the city actually genuinely felt new toi him. Like he had never been to a place like this before, and it amazed him.

He wondered how much more amazement he could find in the city.

Naruto and Akitsu walked through the city, and like Akitsu had thought Minaka was just letting things play out with her and her Ashikabi. She was sure that Minaka would manipulate things though so that Naruot ended up with another Sekirei, that way he would be able to get in contact with Naruto. She was the only Sekirei that didn't have a tracker on her, so Minaka no doubt wanted to get a Sekirei with a tracker into the small group. She had no doubt that Naruto would eventually get more Sekirei, because he was able to wing a single digit like herself as his first one. The power of an Ashikabi to attract Sekirei is actually increased by the power of their Sekirei. The more Sekirei you had the more you would end up getting until they were all taken. She had a lot of power, more so a few of the other single digits. Her huge amount of power was actually part of the reason she could not be properly winged until Naruto. She had more raw power in her than any other normal Sekirei, so only an Ashikabi with a huge amount of AP (Ashikabi Power) would be able to wing her. The only reason her symbol was still on her forehead, was because that was were she wanted it to stay. The symbol on her head would forever remind her how lucky she was to have had her Ashikabi given to her.

"Ah... am I pretty?" Akitsu asked Naruto as a random thought popped into her head. She had been wondering this for awhile, that if by human standerds was she pretty. she was pretty sure that Naruto found her attractive, but you could never be too sure. Naruto was slightly startled at the question, before he saw she was serious.

"Of course your pretty. Best looking woman I have ever seen." Naruto pointed out, while leaving the fact he couldn't remember any other woman to himself. Then again, as they started walking through the streets he compared Akitsu to all the woman looking at them strangely. Yeah, Akitsu was a lot better than any of the woman they passed by.

"Ah..." Akitsu made her noise that she heard him, but said nothing after. She was pleased that she was attractive, but even more so that she was pleasing to Naruto's eye. Being attractive meant nothing if her Ashikabi wasn't interested in what she looked like.

'All these different types of stores!' Naruto thought with some excitement as they walked together. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, or he would have noticed the excited girl carrying a hammer the size of a truck following Naruto and Akitsu with a smile on her face. All the people that saw her gave the girl a wide space, because to be frank not many people wanted to mess with a sexy girl holding a massive hammer that could easily crush a car.

Akitsu on the other hand saw an ATM machine next to a bank that they were passing by, and she gently pulled Naruto towards the machine. The only reason she knew how to work on of these was because she was taught how to before she had become broken. She also knew that the cards had a 1,000,000,000 yen on them as the limit. (That is about ten million dollars)

"What is this?" Naruto asked as they stopped in front of the machine, and Akitsu looked at it for a moment. This was the ultimate test of what Minaka was doing. If she used this card, and he sent people after them then she was still on the MBI wanted list. if nothing happened then the card was cut off, and she would leave the city. Finally, if she was able to get money out of the machine and nothing else happened that would mean that Minaka was letting her stay with Naruto.

"Ah... money machine." Akitsu told him as she put her card in the machine, and then it asked her for her password. She tilted her head for a moment as she tried to remember what she had been told her code was. She was having some trouble remembering the four digity number, before she put in what she thought would be the password.

0007

Surprisingly the machine then asked her how much she would like to take out and she tilted her head. She hadn't thought about how much she was going to take out, and she tried to remember the cahs limit per withdrawl that was allowed with an MBI card per week. Of course, when the limit on the card was 10 million dollars going through all that would be almost impossible for any person with any sort of brains. Naruto just looked at the machine in shock when words appeared on it. Okay, that was pretty freaky for him.

"Ah... I got it." Akitsu said to herself as she typed in 1,000,000 yen just to see if the machine would allow her to get that much out at one time. She didn't need all that money, but having it with her would be good just in case. That was why she was happy that the machine started to spit out note after note. This happened one hundred times before the full amount was given, and the two of them now had a pile of money.

"... This that a lot of money?" Naruto asked in confusion, because he didn't even understand what was written on. Akitsu nodded to him and picked up the pile, before looked down at herself for a place to carry it. She was showing to much cleavage to put it between her boobs, because even though they could hide the money some might fall out without her noticing. Akitsu looked around her for a second, before she placed the money inside her obi keeping her top together.

"Ah... I think so." Akitsu said, before she started to pull Naruto along with her again. Now that they had moeny it would be best to find a place to stay for the night, before looking for a long term residence. Akitsu turned down a narrow allie with Naruto all of a sudden, and unknown to either of them the girl followung them pouted as she tried to fit her massive hammer through to follow them. She sighed and prepared to take the long way around. Just when she found somebody that she was reacting to, she loses him before she can work up the courage to talk to him.

"Hm... I like this place even more." Naruto said as he and Akitsu walked down the Red Light zone that nearly every city had. He didn't know why, but being surrounded by the scum of a city made him feel a bit more at home than he did when surrounded by the cleaner part of the city. Akitsu on the other hand seemed to already have the perfect place in mind for where they could stay for the night.

_Love Hotel_

'It has love in the name... I love Ashikabi-sama.' Akitsu thought as her form of logic took over, without realizing just what happened in that building. She and Naruto walked towards the building, and Naruto blinked when the doors opened on their own. Then he and his Sekirei heard the romantic saxophone music playing over the speakers in the lobby.

"This is some pretty sweet music." Naruto said as the two of them approached the lady at the counter, who was giving Akitsu a strange look. It took Naruto a few seconds to figure it out, but the look reminded him of something unpleasant. Like this woman was judging Akitsu for something. Her nametag said 'Sarah' and she looked between Naruto and Akitsu.

'This woman has to been at least twenty... what is she doing with a teenager that looks like he is sixteen?' Sarah thought as she looked at the two of them, before she sat up straighter behind the counter when Akitsu and Naruto got in front of it. Sarah looked at Akitsu with a slightly disgusted look for dragging a teenager to a love hotel, before she placed a smile on ehr face.

"Hello! How may I be of service!?" Sarah asked with false cheer, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at th change in moods.

"Ah... how much for a day?" Akitsu asked, and the woman looked at the two of them before pointing at the board right next to the counter. Akitsu made her usual noise before she pulled a few notes out of her obi. Sarah looked annoyed before taking the money and handing the key with the room number to Akitsu. Naruto was sure that this woman was angry at something, but he couldn't tell what she was angry about.

"I hope you have a_ fun fun fun_ time with each other!" The woman said her line as she smiled cheerfully at them, before she scowled when the two of them started going towards the elevator.

"Room 109... okay here we are." Naruto said as he gestured to his left, and Akitsu unlocked the door. The second they opened the door they were hit by fruity smells, and there was some kind of relaxing music playing in the room that was different from the lobby. The room was nice and clean, with a large box shaped thing in the middle of the room. There was a door to another room, maybe a bathroom or something, and finally there was a single small bed in the middle of the room.

"Ah... comfy." Akitsu stated as she described the feel of the room with a single word, and Naruto agreed with her. Naruto saw the open door to the bathroom, before he remembered that he had been asleep for two weeks with no real shower. At his age bathing was almost an ingrained instinct on it's own.

"Hey Akitsu, you mind if I use the shower first?" Naruto asked sheepishly, since he was sure that she didn't want to be to close to somebody that smelled bad. Akitsu nodded to Naruto, and he sighed in relief that she wasn't going to argue for who used the shower first. Naruto grabbed one of the towels in the bathroom, before stripping down and wrapping it around his waist while he turned the water on and waited for it to heat up.

Naruto looked at the mirror in the bathroom, before he twitched in pain and held his stomach. He looked at his stomach in the mirror, before he got a little sad at seeing nothing on it for some reason. He felt like there shoudl be something there that he was missing, but he didn't know what it could be. Seeing some steam in the room he figured that the shower had heated up enough for him to use. Getting in the shower he sighed in happiness at the nice feeling of the hot water running over his skin, and washing his troubles away.

"Ah... I'll wash your back."

Naruto jumped in shock when he turned around and saw the completely naked Akitsu standing behind him with a washcloth and a bar of soap. Out of reflex Naruto covered his crotch and blushed, before he turned away from Akitsu.

"Why are you in here?!" Naruto asked a bit louder than he normally would have, but then again he just got a big surprise... albet a very good one. Akitsu tilted her head and help up the things in her hands a little higher, and he felt like face palming. That one was on him for not listening, but she still snuck up on him while he was showering. "Okay, you can wash my back." Naruto said after a few moments, and Akitsu nodded before she dropped the soap by accident when she tried putting it on the cloth.

"Ah... I dropped the soap." Akitsu commented, and Naruto turned his body so that he could look at her without drawing attention to the fact. This caused him to slip on the soap, before he jerked and both Akitsu and he landed in a pile of limbs when she slipped while trying to keep him from falling. Akitsu's soft body ended up under Naruto's body, and when they stopped moving Naruto could already tell that his head was somewhere nice. Opening his eyes he looked up and saw that he had landed on Akitsu, with his head being pressed against her right boob. His left hand was groping her other boob, and his first thought.

'So soft and comfy... it makes me want to use her as a pillow.' Naruto thought as he felt her boobs shake as Akitsu shook her head for a moment. Naruto tried to get back up, but when he pushed on her breast it ended up squiching more and causing him to slip up again. Now though they looked at each other face to face, with their bodies pressed firmly together. **[Naruto is only like an inch shorter]**

His blue eyes met her grey ones, and they started to get closer and closer before their lips were a hairs breath away. Blue light filled the room when their lips finally met, and it originated from Akitsu. She moaned slightly as energy poared through her body, and her veins were filled with the fires of her devotion. She felt one of Naruto's hand moved down to grope her butt, and one of her hands went to his back. She traced down his spine, then back up as the kiss got more intense when she tried to use her tongue and get access to his mouth.

That was where it stopped, not because Naruto wanted to, but because suddenly all the water to the shower turned ice cold and he jumped out of the shower with his mood completely killed.

'The water... I like it cold.' Akitsu thought as she sat up and enjoyed the cold water running on only her body as Naruto quickly started to dry the cold water off his body. Naruto was not a fan of cold showers, while Akitsu prefered them to hot ones. She didn't hate hot, but she liked cold better. Akitsu stood up anyway though, before she slipped one the iced floor of the shower that she herself had made when she and Naruto kissed.

"I got you!" Naruto said as he moved to catch Akitsu, before he saw his move was useless when she righted herself and landed on her feet. She stood up perfectly straight before turning around and turning the water off. Naruto shrugged and left the bathroom and saw a guest bathrobe, so without wasting time he shed his towel and put on the white bathrobe.

Naruto jumped onto the bed, before he layed back and sighed in comfort. The comfort of a soft bed was something a lot of people took for granted, and Naruto wasn't one of them. That was why he smiled lightly when he saw Akitsu come out of the shower fully dry, and as she moved still nude form so that she was soon in the bed right next to him. In unison they breathed as one deeply, and the troubles of the day vanished away.

'Today was awesome, even without my memory.' Naruto thought as he circled his hand around Akitsu so that one of his hands would be groping her boob. Naruto then pulled the blanket over them, but he really wasn't tired.

"Ah... Ashikabi-sama." Akitsu said as she turned her body a little so that she was looking right at him.

"Yeah Akitsu?" Naruto asked, and the ex-broken Sekirei looked at him with adoration hidden deep in those grey eyes. There were no bad emotions directed at him, only love and devotion in them when they were staring at his own blue eyes.

"Would you ever abandon me?" Akitsu asked without her usual 'ah' before she talked, showing how serious she was. Normally that 'ah' noise was just when she was being air-headed or she was neutral about something, but now her voice contained some worry. Her answer was Naruto pulling her so that she rested on top of him while still looking him in the face. Naruto didn't know what caused this stirring emotion in his heart, but the thought of not having Akitsu was actually a painful one for some reason.

"I would never abandon you Akitsu." Naruto said, and with a content sigh Akitsu allowed herself to rest her head into Naruto's shoulder. Her face went back to it's neutral depressed, yet still sexy look and she fell asleep pretty quickly. Naruto sweat dropped at the fact he wasn't tired at all, so he would take some advantage of the situation and let his hands roam over the curves of her soft body. There was just something about groping and touching her when she was sleeping that was hotter than when she was awake.

It was like she could wake up and cacth him at any moment, and as his hands when to the cheeks of her bum he left them there and just stared at the ceiling.

He wasn't tired at all.

**- Somewhere else-**

"Gaaah! Where did he go!" A girl that looked to be about 16 through 19 yelled in frustration as she swung her giant hammer around in annoyance. She knocked a tree out of the ground, before it knocked two more trees over. She forced herself to calm down, before she straightened out her thigh length white dress, before pulling back up her black stockings. In her annoyance at losing her Ashikabi she had let herself go. **-In the anime her shy personality is the result of who her Ashikabi 'was', she couldn't have always been like she was-**

Like Akitsu, this girl had breasts that were larger than the average girl. She had short light brown hair with a blue hairband in it, and grey eyes like Akitsu. She was a few inches shorter than Naruto. Her waist was a bit slimmer than than Akitsu's, and her breasts were just a little bit smaller as well. Still way above human standerds, but smaller than Akitsu's jugs she called breasts. Her hip line was also a small bit smaller, and she was a little smaller than Akitsu all around. She layed her hammer on the ground, before she took off her long black gloves that went up passed her elbows off. She adjusted her bra in discomfort for a moment, knowing that it was a bit to small for her.** [I just posted Pictures of her on my Tumblr page for those that don't know what she looks like]**

'I knew that bra size was too small.' She thought, before she put her gloves back on when she heard a voice behind her.

"Heh, a bitch all alone after dark." A male voice in his early twenties said, and when she looked at him she felt nothing. This wasn't her Ashikabi, so with a sigh she picked up her hammer and pointed it at the guy. His eyes widened, not having expected her to be able to lift it, and he started to run away in fright. "F-f-freak!" His shout of fear was heard, and the girl sighed before she hefted the hammer over her shoulder.

"Yashima is coming for you Ashikabi-sama just you wait." Yashima told herself as she went back to walking through one of the nastier parks in search for her Ashikabi. She had been looking for this boy since she had a dream about him two days ago, but earlier he had been with number 07 so she didn't make a move. She was a little shy about approaching her Ashikabi with number 07 around, so she had wanted to lure him away from the broken one without having to fight against a single digit. She would lose a fight against a single digit, and she wanted to be with her Ashikabi too. She wasn;t very much of a fighter besides when it came to her hammer, and she needed to be close to use that. That was why she used the size of her weapon to scare away strong opponent before they could attack her. It had worked against those lightning twins that had tried to deacvtivate her a few weeks ago. They had run away when they thought she was stronger than she looked, which was a good thing. She would have lost against them as well. "I wonder what kind of person he is?" Yashima asked herself with a airy sigh.

She had a lot of looking to do before she was able to find him again, and she would look as much as possible so that she would have that one magical encounter with her Ashikabi-sama. Those blond locks, the strong jaw, and those exotic whisker marks. That aura of power around him that even he did not seem to notice. All of it attracted her to him, so she prayed that nothing happened to him before she could find him again. She would not hesitate again like she did this day.

Like all Sekirei, finding her proper Ashikabi was the most important process of her life. She craved to get her wings, no matter what hardships she had to endure.

That was the life of a Sekirei.

**Chapter End.**

**When it showed Yashima in the anime she already had an Ashikabi that beat her, but it never showed what her personality was before she had an abusive Ashikabi. She might not have always been like she was, and my story takes place before the official start of Sekirei Canon. If that was her natural personality she would not have lasted long on the streets before she was found by him. It only makes sense that her personality changed because of her treatment, but she couldn't go against him because she had the same views as most Sekirei about obeying her Ashikabi.**

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Second Feather

**Disclaimer: First Chapter **

** Since a lot of people that read this story are mail, there is a link to a blog that you can ask any Sekirei a sexual or non-sexual question and she will answer it in the sexiest way she can. I have a small team of girls working with me on this blog, so if you want to have a dirty fantasy with a Sekirei you can _cum_ to this site and fufill it.**

** The link is on my Profile!**

**Story Start**

Naruto stared up at the ceiling with a blush on his face as he woke up that morning, and he had good reason too. Akitsu had moved around enough so that she had undone his robe, and now both her breasts her pressed up against his chest. That wasn't the problem though, because not only did he have morning wood, but she had his boner between her thighs. No, even that wasn't the problem. The real problem was that he could remember having a wet dream last night, and there were only two ways for a wet dream to end.

You either get woken up before it finished, or you wake up when it is finished. Naruto looked over Akitsu's shoulder, and he grimaced when he saw how his wet dream had ended. Possibly multiple times as well, because from what he could see Akitsu's butt and thighs had his cum on them. Okay, seeing his cum on her sexy ass was actually a turn on for some reason. The fact that Akitsu was, and most likely has been, dry humping him slightly through out the night must have been the reason that he had those wet dreams in the first place. He did wonder how many time he did cum for him to be nearly empty, because she had a good amount on her bum.

'At least she won't care about it.' Naruto thought in relief when he remembered it was Akitsu's butt he came on. That, and it was something he did when he was asleep. He had no control over it, and to him it seemed like it was partly Akitsu's fault in the first place. Naruto twitched in pleasure a few times when Akitsu started to move again, and the movement was causing him problems all on it's own. He was currently undergoing an internal conflict over which was worse. Her moving was cuasing him to get closer to the edge, but if she didn't move then she might wake up and find something between her legs. He didn't know hwo many times he had cum while he was asleep, but he felt like he was running near empty.

Akitsu did have a lot of cum on her butt and thighs, but damn did his natural need to cum overwhelm his sense of how this might not be a good idea. That was why he just layed back and let himself enjoy this for as long as possible before the coming explosion arrived. Now that he thought about it, his own crotch had some kind of fluid on it. Naruto placed his hands on Akitsu's sides and started to move her a little bit more than before.

"Ah... what are you doing Ashikabi-sama?" Akitsu asked, and for the first time Naruto noticed that her eyes were actually open. Getting caught seemed to be the finishing move, because not a second later Akitsu felt a little bit of warm and thick liquid land and join the rest on her butt. Naruto was completely frozen in shock at her being awake, Akitsu on the other hand just reached back and wiped off the semen with her hand. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out as his face took on a hue of red that would look good on a lobster. Akitsu got off of Naruto, before she looked at the white stuff on her hand and looked at Naruto for a moment. Sekirei were given basic human anatomy classes in MBI, so she was able to figure out pretty quickly that Naruto had just cum on her body. It wasn't that hard to figure out, and she found it flattering.

She was also curious.

That was why she brought her hand up to her mouth, and with a light lick she tasted the white cream on her hand. Naruto's brain completely stopped working when he saw a hot girl licking HIS cum off her hand. Not only that but she seemed to be making a point of getting all of it off her body, before putting it in her mouth bit by bit. Now Naruto might not remember if he had ever seen something sexier than this, but right now this was number one on his list of sexy things he has seen.

'Holy shit that is freaking hot.' Naruto thought, before he made eye contact with Akitsu and she uttered the words that would send Naruto back into dream land.

"Ah... it tastes good." Akitsu told him after a few moments of deciding if she liked it or not. She prefered sweet things, but if this salty taste was from her Ashikabi then it would be her new favorite flavor. Akitsu looked over to Naruto and saw him passed out on the bed with a goofy smile on his face, and she herself tilted her head in confusion. Shrugging it off as nothing she bent her body so that she could look at the back of her legs to see if she missed any of her Ashikabi's juices. She pouted to herself when she saw that she had gotten it all off, but no matter, she would get more in the future.

The near future.

**- A few hours later -**

"I hope you enjoyed your stay, and _cum_ again!" The annoyed woman said with false cheer as she waved the grown woman and the teenage boy out of the Love Hotel. She was tempted to call the police and have them arrest this woman for date rape or something, before she reminded herself that even if the boy was only 16 or 17 that was still legal in Japan. She couldn't report them for this, and she knew it.

She just hoped that the next people that came in here would be appropriate ages.

Naruot and Akitsu left the Love Hotel arm in arm as the well rested 'couple' travelled the city with a comfortable spring in their step. Naruto felt... at ease at the moment, and had no reaction to where his arm was. That may have something to do with his balls being empty at the moment though, because right now there was not a sexual thought in his head. Akitsu pulled Naruot out of the way suddenly when they were nearly hit by a big metal thing on wheels.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Naruto yelled in confusion, and Akitsu raised her hand to freeze the speeding truck before they heard sirens and saw that police cars were already on the chase to catch the truck that had nearly ran them over. Akitsu just found it weird, because they were on the sidewal at the moment... drunk driver? Maybe, but most people didn't get piss drunk at 10 in the morning. Getting drunk was more of a nightly activity, but there were some people that drank all day and still thought they were good to drive.

Akitsu looked confused for a moment, before getting an idea of her own. Sooner or later they would need some form of transportation, so why not go get that transportation now and save the time. It would certainly make getting around the city easier, and Akitsu looked old enough to have her drivers liscence. It wasn't like she was going to get a car, but maybe something like a bike or something. They were about to start walking again, before a guy wearing a large trenchcoat stopped in front of them.

"Hey... wanna buy some pot?" The man asked as he pulled a few bagges filled with green stuff out of his coat pockets. Naruto and Akitsu ignored the man and just kept on walking, before Naruto suddenly spun around and grabbed a knife from the man's hand before it could touch his back. He then kicked the man in the stomach hard enough so that the creepy man coughed up blood, before Naruto grabbed the man's collar and shoved him into the wall nearby. Naruto stabbed the knife forward, and the man flinched before he opened his eyes when he felt no pain.

The knife was an inch from his face, and stabbed into the wall. Naruot himself blinked at the automatic reaction, while Akitsu gave him a nod of approval. She herself hadn't even noticed the man bring out the knife, so her Ashikabi must be a natural born fighter if he had instincts that let him do that. Not that she was surprised with how well trained his body was, and how lean he was. He may not have very defined abs, but his whole body was trained into peak condition for fighting.

That was a good thing for them both, and it would make protecting him much easier.

"I feel ya!" The man yelled in fright as he started to run away from Naruto, while said teen just looked at his hand that had held the knife in deep thought. Holding that knife had just felt so right to him, as if he was meant to use weapons. That was another clue to who he was, but it also made him slightly annoyed. He hoped to god that he wasn't some kind of serial killer, or even a mercenary that did anything for money. He didn't want to bring any more danger to Akitsu and himself than needed.

"Ah... that was good." Akitsu said as she reached to pull the knife out of the wall, but it refused to budge the first few times she pulled. She gave up, and just ended up holding Naruto's arm to her chest as she pulled him away from the scene, while she also noticed how quiet Naruto was. He didn't even seem to notice that they had started walking again, or that she had talked to him. He really was deep in thought.

'Maybe I was a ninja or something... naw!' Naruto thought before he blew off the idea as being a stupid one. There was no way he couold have been a ninja, because if he was he was pretty sure he would have been a bad one with what he had seen of the remains of his older clotehs he had crashed in. Orange wasn't much of a ninja color, not when ninja needed to blend into the shadows of the night.

Naruto was so into his thoughts that is was nearly twenty minutes later before he was snapped out of his thoughts when Akitsu placed her hand to his cheek and made it even colder than normal. He jumped slightly from the cold, before giving her a mock glare.

"Ashikabi-sama!"

"Yeah, you need something Akitsu?" Naruto asked, before Akitsu looked at him in confusion.

"Ah... I didn't say anything." Akitsu told him truthfully, before Akitsu looked behind Naruto and saw a Sekirei running towards them with a car sized hammer in her hands. Okay, now when you see a person running at you with a huge hammer you do one of three things, but two of these thinsg didn't matter because Akitsu wasted no time in picking up Naruto bridal style and she ran away with her higher than average speed. Slight ice form under her feet like she was gliding across the ground, before it would melt the second her foot left it.

"Akitsu! Stop running." Naruto said sternly after a moment when he registered that another girl had called him Ashikabi-sama, something that hadn't registered with Akitsu yet. Akitsu quickly stopped running away, and not long after she set Naruto back on the ground. She did get into a battle position though when she saw the sekirei with the hammer come running into the surprisingly empty clearing. She seemed to be out of breath, and her clothes were a mess. She looked like somebody that had gone the previous night without any sleep at all, and she was running on pure fumes alone.

"Hah... hah... I am not... here to fight." The girl said as she held up her hand to tell them to wait for her to catch her breath. She had been going through every street of the darker parts of the city looking for her Ashikabi, and the second she finds him number 07 picks him up and runs away with him. Not to mention the fact that Yashima was already tired before running, and while tired she was still carrying a massive hammer with her. She was exhausted from lugging her hammer around with her everywhere for days looking for him in general.

"Who are you though?" Naruto asked, and the girl breathed deeply before standing up again and looking at Naruto with a small smile on her face.

"Sekirei Number 84 - Yashima, the Hammer Sekirei." Yashima introduced herself formally, as she bowed semi-submissively to the one she was reacting to. She wanted to leave a good first... second impression on the one that would be telling her what to do after all. She was pretty sure her first impression was of her running at him with a giant hammer, but it wasn't like she could leave her hammer behind either.

"Naruto, but sorry to disappoint you but I already have Akitsu." Naruto told her kindly, but Yashima only blinked in confusion. Didn't Naruto know that Ashikabi were able to own more than one Sekirei, and that the whole point of being an Ashikabi was to wing as many Sekirei as possible. The more Sekirei you were able to wing, the better it was for the Sekirei. That was because the bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei grew stronger the more Sekirei that were added, and it allowed more energy to flow between the two. If Ashikabi were meant to only have one Sekirei, then they would lose the ability to wing after getting one.

"You can have more than one Sekirei you know." Yashima told him, and Naruto's jaw dropped as he looked at Akitsu for confirmation. The very thought of having more than one Sekirei was a very pleasant idea, and one that with Akitsu's approval he would fully enjoy!

"Ah... I forgot to tell you." Akitsu stated after a moment, while Yashima looked at Naruto with some hope in her eyes. Naruto saw it, and something deep inside him knew that he couldn't deny this girl this. She really wanted him to be her Ashikabi, even though he still didn't know what an Ashikabi even did. Akitsu never seemed to be able to answer that question the right way, so he was still pretty much in the dark about what he was suppose to do.

"Akitsu, from now on please tell me everything I need to know." Naruto requested of Akitsu with a sigh to his voice, and Akitsu nodded with a neutral look on her face. She didn't care if naruto got more Sekirei, as long as he still cared about her. As long as he did that, he could have a hundred Sekirei and she would still be satisfied. She would also never deny another Sekirei the chance to find their proper Ashikabi, and this girl was clearly reacting to Naruto.

"So will you become my Ashikabi-sama?" Yashima asked, bringing Naruto's attention back to her. Naruto didn't really have to think about it, but seeing her squirm under his eye was kind of fun.

"Hmm... okay." Naruto said before she jumped at him in joy and wrapped her arms around his neck with a blush on her face. Naruto didn't really know how this winging thing was suppose to be done, and he was about to ask before Yashima connected their lips together just as he opened his mouth. Yashima moaned in joy as a light feeling spread through her whole body and permeated her very soul. Her blush deepend when bright blue layered wings of energy came out of her back, and to her there was nothing else in the world that mattered right now.

Even after her 'wings' vanished and she glowed blue she kept kissing Naruto, and she actually deppened the kiss by taking him by surprise and sticking her tongue in his mouth. Akitsu just watched the battle of tongues neutrally.

"Ah... burning jealousy." Akitsu said after a moment, and Yashima seperated from her new Ashikabi with a large blush on her face. Naruto chuckled nervously for a moment before walking over to his first Sekirei and standing in front of her. Naruto pulled her close to him so that her massive chest pressed into his, before he pulled her into a kiss next. Naruto didn't want anyone to fell left out, so if he kissed one of them he was going to kiss the other as well. That was just fair, because if he was going to have more Sekirei he had to give them the same amount of attention. Akitsu's crest on her head glowed slightly as her ice blue wings came out of the back of her neck. The wings died down and showed Akitsu and Naruto french kissing just like he and Yashima did a few second ago.

Yashima pulled Naruto off Akitsu before she pulled Naruto into another kiss with herself, but because her power up hadn't faded away yet her wings didn't come out this time. She herself had gotten a bit jealous that Naruto had kissed Akitsu, and Akitsu would have pouted at how the kiss ended if she knew how to pout. Showing emotions wasn't her thing, and she was fine with that.

'Her chest is nearly as big as Akitsu's, but even softer! Sekirei must have something in them that gives them way above average boobs!' Naruto thought in shock when he felt Yashima's chest pressed against his own. He could also tell that something was constraining the girls chest a bit, maybe her bra was to tight or something. Akitsu's boobs were still a lot better, by a long shot. Naruto moved his hands down to Yashima's slim waist, and he noticed that she was slimmer than Akitsu even though she carried that huge hammer. Yashima was more toned than Akitsu was by a long shot though, and while Akitsu had a generally softer body, Yashima's body was tighter.

Naruto was pulled off of Yashima for a moment, before Akitsu started another make out session with him before he was given the chance to get a breath.

'He tastes different now, sweeter.' Akitsu thought as she noticed the taste in Narujto's mouth wasn't the one she had come to know. Nruto was about to place his hands on her butt, before he was pulled off of her again and Yashima started another kissing session with Naruto. This time though she was looking at Akitsu directly in the eyes as she and Naruto kissed, and AKitsu tilted her head as slight jealousy flared back up again.

Sekirei or not, jealousy was still an emotion they felt.

Akitsu grabbed Naruto's arm and was about to pull him into another kiss with her, but Yashima pulled on Naruto's other arm. Naruto wasn't sure if he was in paradise or not when he felt both his arms being pressed against the soft chests of his Sekirei.

*Grrrrr*

The girls stopped pulling on Naruto before Yashima blushed lightly and looked away from Naruto and Akitsu. Naruto chuckled lightly at her embarrassed face, before he pulled his arms out of their breasts.

"How about we get something to eat?" Naruto offered an alternate to what they were doing now, because his lips were starting to get dore from the forceful kissing contest the girls seemed to have been having. That and his mouth tasted like a mixture of the two girls mouths, which was a strange combonation, because they both tastes sweet, but different kinds of sweet.

"Ah... I can eat." Akitsu said truthfully, having not had much since yesterday. Yashima just nodded with a blush on her face, but Naruto only smiled lightly. It was kind of cute seeing her blush like that, just like seeing her squirm. He thinks he may have a bit of sadist in him if he enjoyed stuff like this.

"I know a nice place." Yashima mumbled, and Naruto smiled before he offered both his arms to the girls. Yashima took his arm and wrapped it around her waist, while Akitsu pressed the arm in between her cleavage. Yashima picked her huge hammer off the ground, before she used a single hand and balanced it over one shoulder.

"Hey Akitsu, what is your number?" Naruto asked when he remembered how Yashima introduced herself, and Yashima sweatdropped at the fact Akitsu had yet to tell him what her number was.

"Ah... Number 07." Akitsu told him quietly, because now that Yashima had joined them it was a matter of time before Minaka managed to get into contact with Naruto. Then he would be forced to take part in the Sekirei Plan just like other Ashikabi, and then he would be put into more danger than she wanted him to be. She was, mostly, fine with him getting more Sekirei because that just meant he would have more protection, but that also meant he would be a bigger target.

No, it didn't matter how many people went after Naruto, because she would always be at his side to defend him from threats. That she promised herself, and then she would never have to worry about being alone again. Even after just getting another Sekirei Naruto showed that he would still care for her, and that was more than enough for her. Her conviction was as pure as the snow gently falling to the ground, but as hard as the thickest of ice.

It was the ice of her pledge that would shatter the misfortune of her Ashikabi-sama!

Yashima just hummed a song next to them, while Naruto wondered how she was even able to lift that hammer with her thin arms. The fact she was able to pick it up with a single hand was pretty amazing, and that explained how her body was more toned than Akitsu's. Dragging a giant ahmmer around everywhere must be a great work out. Naruto couldn't help it when his hand went a little more south, before he gave her butt an experimental squeeze. Her reaction was much different than Akitsu's, because she blushed and squeaked at the intimate contact. Akistu would have just let him touch her without reacting, but the fact that Yashima blushed was cute in it's own way.

He took his hand off her butt, before putting it at her waist again. Yashima was different than Akitsu, so until she told him she was fine with him doing what he wanted he wouldn't just grab whatever he wanted.

'Ashikabi-sama touched my butt... I'm so happy.' Yashima thought with a small smile on her face that went with the blush. All Sekirei liked being touched by the one they loved, but some were simply more shy about it than others. She had just been surprised at how bold he had been when he grabbed her bum.

Akitsu was a 1 on the shy scale, meaning she wasn't very shy at all, and would let him touch her as much as he wanted and in any way he wanted.  
Yashima was a 4 on the shy scale, meaning that she would blush when he touched her, but would make no move against it. It also meant that there were certain times when she would prefer to wait, like when they were surrounded by people.

'I got two sexy girls on my arms! I don't know what my life was like before, but it couldn't have been this awesome!' Naruto thought with a goofy grin on his face that just wouldn't go away. Even with amnesia, what guy didn't at least have a dream about being with more woman at once? It was like the favorite fantasy for men everywhere, and now he was one of the few that could live it without having to hide each girl from the other one! He was living the dream, and now they just needed a long term place to stay and all would be golden.

"Ah... Ashikabi-sama's face is happy." Akitsu pointed out blankly, but knowing he was happy made her happy as well. It did a Sekire's hear good to know they they were making their Ashikabi happy, becayse the stronger the bond between them the more power the Sekirei gained when they kissed. Naruto on the other hand bluhed when she pointed out that his face was showing what he was thinking.

Who could blame him though?

Here he was with two of the hottest women he had ever, in memory, laid eyes on. Most guys would kill to be in his position, or they had top pay a lot of money for it. He didn't have to do either, because these girls wanted to be with him. Here he was with no money, no memory, and he had two hot girls that wanted him just because he was himself.

It was good to be him... whoever he was.

**Chapter End.**

**I don't just 'add' people because you all want me too. Unless you can give me seven GOOD reasons why I should add a person besides 'She is hot' or 'they would be good together' then I don't even consider it. Adding someone without thinking about it ruins the story! Anyway, Yashima is now official, but it will be a few chapters before Naruto has another Sekire even react to him. I am going to space the wingings out a bit.**

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**

Akistu - Sekirei Number 07  
(Ice) - 10+  
Strength - 5.5  
Speed - 7  
Brain Power (In Battle) - 10  
Stamina - 8

Yashima - Sekirei Number 84  
(Weapon/Gravity) - 3  
Strength - 10+  
Speed with Hammer - 4.5 / Speed without Hammer - 9  
Brain Power (In Battle) - 5.5  
Stamina - 10+


	5. Chapter 5 Prolouge to Lemon

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**I have decided to replace Musubi with Uzume, because not only does she die in canon anyway, she also never really got to be with her Ashikabi. Now that I think about it, the only reason they never cured Chiyo was because if she stayed sick Uzume would be forced to follow their orders. By giving Uzume to Naruto, Chiyo gets a lot better chance of being cured.**

**Story START!**

'Damnit! WHY!?' A young woman wearing white silk clothing that only covered the bare essentials thought as she sat on the roof of a building, while her face remained covered by a white veil. The lower half of her face showed that she was blushing slightly. The clothes around her floated around slightly, and she huffes as her breath was visible in the air.

This woman was Uzume, also known as Sekirei number 10. She was also having an extreme problem for a Sekirei to have, and she had never been at such an important crossroad in her life. The choice she made now would actually affect the rest of her life, and she was conflicted on what to do. As a Sekirei she would naturally react to an Ashikabi at some point in her life. That was a fact of life for her kind, but her situation was a little more difficult... She was reacting to two people at the same time, and didn't know which one to chose. She had met both of her Ashikabi, or at least seen them, today and had reacted to both.

The first was a very sick girl in a wheelchair that she talked to named Chiyo, while the other she had seen pass by with two Sekirei on his arms. The funny part was that they were both the same age, and they actually looked pretty similar. It felt like she was reacting to twins, and now she had to pick which one she would make hr Ashikabi. She didn't believe that fate would help her pick, or would just lead her to the one she was meant to be with. She hjad to pick either the Ashikabi that was doomed to die early, or the healthy one that she would have to share. She didn't truly hate the _idea_ of sharing, but she didn't want to try putting it into pratice. The same could be said for an Ashikabi that would die so soon, because she didn't want to lose a loved one right after getting her.

'Two weeks... I can hold off my reaction for at least that long.' Uzume thought as she took a deep breath to keep herself from doing something rash. She looked at the facts again, and while she would get more short term attention with Chiyo she would have an Ashikabi on borrowed time, but the boy had two Sekirei already. She would have to share him, and her time with him would be divided, but she would get more time over a longer period of time than she would with Chiyo. She didn't know what was better, and what was a bad idea. Uzume stood up on her feet again, before she adjusted her moist panties out of discomfort. She was reacting big time, and holding it off would cost her a lot od loads of laundry... that would be strange to explain to Miya without getting the mask.

Miya was freaking scary, and she didn't want to explain that she was creaming herself every time her reaction started up. That would make for the mask with the bleeding eyes, and then she would end up peeing herself from fright. She didn't like it when she pee'd herself, because Matsu always made a joke about it.

'Gaaah! Why can't I be an Ashikabi, and they be MY Sekirei!' Uzume thought in frustration. If only there was some way that she could have them both, and neither of them care. She could only have one Ashikabi though, and if she kissed the other after that it would be like she was cheating on her Ashikabi. She wanted both of them damnit!

Fuck it, she would think about this later!

**-With Naruto-**

"Ah... Ashikabi-sama?" Akitsu asked when she saw Naruto looking up at the nearest building with a tilted head. Naruto frowned for a moment, before he shook his head to clear the webs out of his head.

"Hey Yashima, could you check out the top of that building?" Naruto asked, and with a salute Yashima got her hammer ready and jumped up to the top of the three story building. Naruto waited for a moment, before Yashima looked over the edge of the building.

"There isn't anything here!" His dress wearing sekirei yelled down, before she hopped off the side of the building without hesitating. She landed on the ground, and she sweat dropped when her legs sank into the concrete from the added weight of her hammer. Both her legs were completely submerged the in the ground, and now she had a wedgie... just great.

"Ahaha, give me a hand here Akitsu." Naruto said as he moved to help his second sekirei out of the holes her legs were in. Naruto and Akitsu started pulling Yashima out of the holes, while she blushed in embarrassment at the situation she had gotten herself into. Maybe jumping off the building while holding a hammer that weighs thousands of pounds wasn't a good idea. Akitsu was even smiling down at her slightly, and it was one of the mocking smiles as well.

Once she was out of the holes she had gotten herself in, she winced when she tried to take a step. She pushed through the pain though... mostly because it wasn't like she could have Naruto carry her, no matter how much she wanted him to. Only she was strong enough to lift her hammer, and lifting both her and her hammer would be to much for either the Ashikabi or her fellow Sekirei.

"You okay Yashima?" Naruto asked in genuine concern, and she blushed lightly before she wrapped her arm around his and put it back in its spot against her left breast. While this was a normally perverted motion for a non-sekirei, this was her way of keeping him physically close to her heart.

"I'm a-okay Ashikabi-sama." Yashima mumbled shyly, before she remembered something. "Where are we going to live?" Yashima asked when she realized that they had no place to live at the moment, and Naruto shrugged for a moment. He had no money, which meant that he would let Akitsu pick where they stay. It wasn't like he even knew that city, but he got the strange feeling that he should be careful. Like something at the back of his head was telling him not to let his guard down.

"I don't know, I was just going to let you two decide." Naruto answered simply, because his pride would not let him chose when he wasn't the one paying.

"Love Hotel..." Akitsu responded quickly, and Yashima blushed scarlet at the lewd suggestion. She turned to see Naruto looking like he was considering the idea, before nodding.

'Yelp... it looks like I am losing my virginity tonight.' Yashima thought with a blush as she started to look at the front of Naruto's crotch. She smiled lightly and wondered if Naruto would be able to keep up with a Sekirei. He just kinda gave off the aura of a virgin.

**Chapter End.**

**Short chapter I know, but it is a prolouge chapter for an Ashikabi/Sekirei lemon. Lets face it, put a willing guy with a willing girl and you don't have to wait long. Akitsu is ignorant to sex unless Naruto orders it, but Yashima isn't. Also, physical stamina and sexual stamina are two different things. You don't go from virgin to super stamina freak in bed on your first try. You have to build it up, while Sekirei seem to be designed for sexual stuff (just look at them). Also, this story will have some lemons, but they are NOT the focus of the story.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**

[Omake] Stamina Levels

Naruto Uzumaki  
Physical Stamina - 10+  
Mental Stamina - 6  
Sexual Stamina - 4 (Right Now, 4-6 is average, and he is a teenager after all)

Akitsu - 07  
Physical Stamina - 8  
Mental Stamina - 9  
Sexual Stamina - 10+

Yashima - 84  
Physical Stamina - 10+  
Mental Stamina - 7  
Sexual Stamina - 10+


	6. Chapter 6 Lemon Warning

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Okay before anyone gets on my ass about the lemon being to soon think about it for a second: Naruto is Seventeen and has been sexually repressed for a lot of his life, which stook even with amnesia. Now here are two freaking gorgeous women willing to let him have sex with them. How many men would refuse that, and Naruto doesn't remember his own life morals to stop him. He is a horny teen, but lemons are not the focus of the story. They will happen, but the story won't revolve around them.**

**Story Start!**

'Oh my god they are back again.' The same desk lady thought she she noticed Akitsu walked with Naruto next to her, before her eyes widened when she saw another younger girl with the two of them. Sarah grit her teeth as she welcomed Akitsu again, before giving them a different room key from the one they had used the last time. She watched them go down the hall, before she pressed a small button and on her computer screen she was able to watch what they were doing in the room.

This was to make sure that the woman wasn't raping the two teens that she was taking with her into the room. That and there have been people that thought it would be a good idea to murder others here, so every room now had hidden cameras in them so that the people in them could be watched and made sure that they weren't doing anything other than each other. She was having trouble focusing the camera for some reason, because the screen was a bit blurry for some reason.

_This Camera has been blocked by MBI - Sorry for the inconvenience_

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion for a moment, before she touched another button and another hidden camera in the room activated while she grinned slightly at this one not being blocked. And they told her that putting in those toy spy camera's was a bad idea, and that they would never come in handy.

Fuck you Satoshi, fuck you and your smug ass.

**- With Naruto -**

"I like this room even more than the last one." Naruto said as he looked around the room to see this one was painted red, and the bed itself was heart shaped. Naruto grinned when he saw some candies on the bed, as well as a bottle of... something called Aphrodisiac? Oh well, that didn't matter to him. Naruto saw four glasses on the table next to the bed, before he opened the bottle and poured the aphrodisiac into three of the bottles. Naruto grabbed two of the glasses and handed each of his Sekirei one, before picking up his own.

"Thank you Ashikabi-sama." Yashima said as she downed her drink in a single gulp, before she grinned at taste and poured herself another cup. Akistu just bowed to Naruto, before she drank her shot of aphrodisiac in one go as well. Naruto looked at the pink drink in his hand, before taking a sip of it... and immediantly spitting it on the floor.

"Damn that it NASTY!" Naruto stated loudly, before he handed his drink to Yashima, who seemed to love the stuff. It was way to sweet for his taste, but at least he didn't swallow it. Naruto picked up one of the candies and read the label on it.

_Female Libido Max_

"This stuff is really good." Yashima said right after she finished chugging the whole bottle, before she took one of the 'candies' and ate it as well. Naruto had decided not to even try it when it had the word female on the name, while Akitsu looked at the bottle and her eyes widened when she looked at the instructions.

_ Fast acting Aphrodisiac for both genders._  
_Directions - With the shot glasses provided, take a single glass of this product to gain the best 'controlled' results._

_Warning: Taking more than one cup can cause extreme sexual desire much higher than what is desired. Do not take with Female Libido Max._

"Ah... shit." Akitsu said neutrally, and she was about to freeze Yashima's legs to help prevent what was about to happen... before her face started to heat up as her loins started to moisten up. Her hand twitched as she stopped herself from reaching down and playing with herself, while she looked at Yashima to see her waving her red face with her hand to help cool herself off.

"Is it hot in here?" Yashima said as she grapped the bottom of her dress and lifted it above her head and tossed it into the corner. Naruto watched with a grin as her large breasts jiggled. She was wearing matching pink stripped underwear with a matching bra, both of which looked to be a size to small. The crotch of her panties was soaked, no it was drenched. Her nipples had stiffened and were noticable even through her bra.

'Trust me, what is hot isn't the room.' Naruto thought for a moment, and his eyes widened when he saw his more shy Sekirei reach behind her and unhook her bra as her boobs sprang free and seemed to get even bigger now that they weren't confined by the constraining material. By this time Akitsu had undone her obi and was taking her own clothes off.

Naruto was surprised though when Yashima started to take her panties off, while Akitsu stood fully naked already as her body started to cool down. She let a small layer of ice form on parts of her body to stop the effects from going further. She may be a Sekirei, but she didn't want her first time with her Ashikabi-sama to be inspired by her own desire. She wanted Naruto to order her to have sex with him, because if she went further with this she would be the dominant one during their first time together. She wanted to be the submissive one during sex, not the dominant.

That and if she tried to compete with Yashima, who drank nearly a whole bottle and had some extra stimulant then she feared that Naruto may get caught in the crossfire.

"This is so much better." Yashima said as her pink and white panties pooled around her ankles, and juices freely flowed down her leg. Naruto was staring right at her vagina, and he could see that she was a little puffy from how horny she was. Her eyes started to glaze over lightly as she stared at Naruto for a moment, before her breathing got a bit heavier... thicker. She licked her lips, before she pushed Naruto onto the bed and jumped on top of him.

"What are you doing Yashima?!" Naruto asked in shock, before she started to pull and yank Naruto's clothes off his body and toss them to the floor. Her free hand was busy fingering her pussy, but the second his pants came off she took her hand out of her vagina before she started to grind her maidenhood again her member. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a sloppy kissed, with a bit more tongue than Naruto would have prefered.

Blue wings shaped similar to diamonds erupted her her back, and her tongue explored Naruto's surprised mouth. Who wouldn't be surprised when the girl you thought was shy just started to pretty much try and have her way with you. Naruto's hands went up to her boobs, and she moaned lightly before her hand reached down and grabbed his hardened member.

"I want this so bad!" Yashima said as she sat up straight and put her hand on Naruto's stomach, while the other one guided his member to her vagina. Naruto felt his excitement for the situation grow as he watched his own larger than average dick slowly sink into her warm... soaked folds, before being wrapped up in a tight soft feelings to go along with it. Yashima moaned loudly before the aphrodisiac did it's job and she felt even more pleasure than she normally would have.

'Akitsu... sorry about this.' Naruto thought for a moment as he looked to see Akitsu just sitting there wathing this go down with a neutral expression on her face. Naruto grunted when Yashima started to roll her hips around on his cock, while she placed a hand on her stomach and used the other to play with her own boobs. Grabbing the underside of her boob she massaged it, before she used her middle finger to play with the nipple.

"I love this feeling Ashikabi-sama!" Yashima exclaimed with a smile on her blushing face, while Naruto groaned as he felt himself get ready to lose his first load. He did JUST lose his vriginity after all, so he was lucky not to have lost it before i even went in. Naruto grunted for a moment when he lost himself deep within her still moving vagina. Even while he was cumming inside her she was still humping him, and semen started to spill out of the sides from her non-stop moving.

Naruto softened slightly, before he was brought right back up to max when he saw Yashima panting and grapping moving her hand from her breat to her clit to stimunate herself even more. Even with himself inside her Yashima wanted was content to try and milk him for all her was worth, and she moved her other hand from his stomach.

*Smack*

Yashima spanked herself, while Naruto moved his hands to her breasts and started to play with and tease her extremely soft and warm breasts. Akitsu's were naturally a bit stiffer and colder than Yashima's were, while Akitsu's were still masrhmellow heaven as well, Yashima had her beat in the softness department, while Akitsu had bigger size. Naruto then moved his hands down to her well shaped thighs, before he grabbed her hips and started to actually thrust in earnest this time.

_Congradulations young Ashikabi! I am the CEO of MBI and I... am here to... I will come back later._

Naruto and Yashima were to busy having sex for either of them to notice the TV turn on by itself as a white haired man wearing white appeared and talked, before seeing what they were doing and turning the TV back off. Akitsu was covering herself in more ice to keep her head on straight, and to cool down her aching pussy while she watched Yashima bouncing on naruto's cock. Naruto grunted as he came again for the second time inside Yashima, and she moaned loudly when a little of the fluid enetered her womb as her wings appeared again even brighter than before, and larger too.

She felt even more power fill her soul to the brim, and she came explosively all over Naruto's crotch. She moaned in joy, as she grinded herself against Naruto's now softer cock to gain even more pleasure as she tried to ride out her orgasm. Yashima looked down at Narutom before she bent down and started to kiss his chest, before her kisses went lower and lower until Naruto was watching her ass waving in the air as her mouth hovered over his cock that was covered in both of their mixed juices.

"It's cute when it's flaccid... but small isn't what I want." Yashima said as the aphrodisiac in her made her much more dominant than she normally would have been. Naruto looked at Akitsu again, before signalling for her to come over. Yashima put Naruto's cock in her mouth and started to suck off their combined 'drink mix' from his meat, while Akitsu got next to Naruto and he pulled her down into a kiss. He might not have the energy to have sex with them both, but he could at least give them both attention. Her ice blue wings appeared behind her, and she moaned some.

'Better than nothing.' Akitsu thought as she moaned into the kiss, before she swung her leg over Naruto's stomach so that she was grinding her pussy against his stomach for extra pleasure while they kissed. Naruto shivered for a moment when he felt the ice cold feeling go across his body, and he was in a strange place right now. Yashima's hot breath and tongue was going over his cock and balls, while Akitsu was grinding her chilled body against his stomach.

One of Naruto hands went to Akitsu's ass, as his middle finger went under and teased her pussy. His other hand went lower and started to run his fingers through Yashima's hair. She was still trying to bring his nearly exhausted cock back up, and after a moment Naruto felt her get up and started gringing and humping his leg. He could feel her fingering her pussy as well, and for a second he felt bad that he wasn't able to sexually keep up with her... but he was like 50 [percent sure this was his first time having sex. Yashima slid down his leg slightly, before she saw something get bigger and longer again.

Naruto on the other hand felt as if his cock was wrapped up in her, a bit looser now, vagina as she started having true sex with his again. Akitsu's chest was smooshed up against his chest, and Naruto felt her ard nubs running over his hard muscled chest. Akitsu shivered for a moment when Yashima got a little touchy and started to finger her from behind as she joined Naruto on the Akitsu finger party.

Naruto felt Yashima bounce a little higher than she had meant to... before when she came down she yelped when Naruto's dick went into the 'wrong' hole. Naruto winced at how tight Yashima suddenly got, and the different feeling in general. It was like she had his dick in a vicegrip, and he came on the spot, but his third load was nowhere near as good as his first and second. He was running on empty, and Yashima gave him no chance to soften up this time as she started bouncing on him anyway. She fingered herslef while she bounched on Naruto pained dick.

No seriously, his dick was actually starting to HURT.

Finally Naruto reached his true max and he shot his final load into Yashima's ass, while Akitsu finally came on top of his stomach from her grinding and his fingering. Naruto was sweating at this point as his sexual stamina finally hit zero, while Yashima and Akitsu barely looked winded from this whole thing... but then again Yashima prettu much drugged herself... no, Naruto would not make excuses for this. He would be mature about this and admit to himself that both these girls had way for stamina in bed that he did.

'I am going to have to train my ass off to satisfy them Datebayo!' Naruot thought with newfound determination, before one word out of that stuck in his head. 'Why did I say Datebayo?' Naruto thought in confusion, before he winced when he remembered the color yellow, red, and orange.

_Datebane_

Seeing that Naruto was done, Akitsu smiled very lightly at his satisfaction, before she layed down on his side while Yashima just continued to grind against Naruto's leg wildly. The funny part of this was tomorrow when Yashima wasn't wasn't going to be filled with sex enhancers. Then she would have to live with everything she did... and was currently doing by getting on her hands and knees as she tried to suck his cock back to attention.

He would have told her to stop it, but he was more concerned by that flash of memory he had.

Yellow, Red, and Orange... why were these colors important to him?

**Chapter End.**

**The lemon actually played a part in the story to make Naruto want to practice and get better, and that determination linked him to his past for a moment. His old verbal tic connected him to his old self even more, and made him remember a blur of his parents. I always have a reason for everything, even if I don't feel like telling any of you... or that reason is a coin flip.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Play Punchies

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Sorry about the later update, something was when I tried to get to the files on my computer. Also, due to somebody finally having GOOD reasons I have decided to update the Sekirei List in the first chapter.**

**Story Start!**

"Yashima... you are NEVER allowed to have alchohol, aphrodisiac, or anything else that can make you horny again." Naruto said as he placed an icepack on his dick, his sore and slightly bruised dick. Apparently Yashima had been up nearly all night getting him hard and riding him whenever his dick even slightly recharged, and his left leg had slight bruise marks on them from when she would continuiously grind against his leg. In the end the drugs wore off before she had been satisfied, which was scary because she had still been able to go on after that point.

His Sekirei were truly monsters in bed. Big breasted monsters with epis figures and tight pussies, with extreme stamina. At least Akitsu had the sense to restrain Yashima before she did more than light bruising and soreness. Yashima was actually on her hands and knees in front of him with her head to the floor. She was embarrassed about how crazy she had gotten last night, because she had always suspected that she would be like that in bed. The fact that she had hurt her Ashikabi while she had felt pleasure though was what she was truly ashamed of. It got worse because even after all of that... she still wanted more. She just needed to wait until Naruto got more stamina to go with his above average member.

Being big means nothing if you don't have the stamina to match.

"I understand Ashikabi-sama." Yashima said submissively out of shame, but she was looking forward to the next time they did do it. She had read in books at MBI that a man's first time is his shortest normally, so next time should last longer... and she wouldn't have to resort to humping and screwing him in his sleep. She stood up slowly though, and she sighed happily at the fact that he did leave a pleasant soreness between her legs. Even without being fully satisfied she was just happy she got to be with her Ashikabi, and she was at least partially fufilled... unlike Akitsu who never really got to get the dick. Then again Akitsu wasn't the type to care about having full on sex as long as she was pleasing her Ashikabi.

"Okay, but why didn't either of you tell me that Sekirei are suppose to fight each other like that guy on the TV said?" Naruto asked as he remembered what had woken him up this morning. The president of MBI had told them about the Sekirei Plan and that it was suppose to be kept a secret, but what bothered him was that if either of his Sekirei lost they would be taken away from him. That was a raw fdeal for the Sekirei that only one person would be able to stay with their Sekirei, while the rest would be seperated from them.

"Ah... I forgot." Akitsu told him truthfully after a few second, because while she had planned to not tell him at first she did fogret about the plan as well as not telling him. The Sekirei Plan didn't truly start until over 90 percent of the Sekirei were winged, and right now there weren't even near that many that had even been released into the city yet. At this point she was pretty sure that only nine or ten of the Sekirei had bee winged in total.

"I thought you already knew, but weren't saying anything." Yashima said awkwardly, because she herself didn't like thinking of the chance to lose her Ashikabi. Both Sekirei were surprised though when Naruto stood up and looked at them for a momenyt.

"I need to go on a walk and sort things out... alone." Naruto said with some regret, before they nodded slightly and let him walk out of the room without them. Passing by the front desk lady, who gave him an understanding look for some reason, he exited the Love Hotel and started to walk the slightly snow covered streets. Naruto looked up at the cloudy sky with snow falling down, before he winced and held the side of his head.

_Haku, are you crying?_

'Who the hell is Haku?' Naruto thought to himself as the image of a very girly boy came to his mind, as well as a younger orange dressed teenager. Both of them sitting in the forest, while the girly boy was picking herbs from the forest floor.

_When you are protecting something precious, that is when you are truly strong._

'Why is this going through my head?' Naruto questioned himself as he closed his eyes and started to rub the area between his eyes. He quickly noticed he had some tears in his eyes, before he quickly wiped them away. He was so distracted that he hadn't noticed when he was about to bump into somebody that had been walking in the opposite direction. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the ground, where he saw a purple haired woman wearing shrine maiden clothes sitting on the ground with her groceries scattered around her.

"Whoops! Sorry about that!" Naruto said quickly as a flash of pink and green appeared in his mind, and he quickly extended his hand to help the lady up. She accepted his hand, and when she stood up she gave herself a pat on the bottom to get the snow that had stuck to her off.

"No worries young man, accidents happen... and you will try harder so that it won't happen again... right?" She asked with a sinister, yet cheerful, tone. A dark purple wafty aura surrounded her, while a creepy mask appeared from the aura. Naruto just blinked before he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He must be more exhausted from what Yashima did than he knew.

"Hey! You could have avoided me as well, so half of the blame goes to you!" Naruto shouted as something in him jumped at the tone she was using. She took a step back in slight shock at this boys complete immunity to his mask, before she collected herself.

"I guess you have a point you-" The woman started before she saw him picking up her groceries from the floor, and putting them in her dropped bag for her. Naruto stood back up and handed the bag to her, before he turned around and prepared to walk away before he felt a slim hand touch his shoulder. Naruto blinked and turned around again to see her smiling at him with the same aura around her. "It is polite to let a woman finish what she is saying before you walk off." She pointed out, and Naruto shrugged.

"It's also rude to lecture people you don't know, so as long as we are both pointing things out I'm Naruto." Naruto told her, and if she was offended by his words she didn't show it. She just smiled cheerfully, but Naruto could see her jaw tighten before she loosened it.

"Miya Asama, so what are you doing in this part of town Naruto-san?" Miya asked, and he gave her a raised eyebrow. This woman was giving off a strange feeling, a lot like he had felt from Akitsu and Yashima actually. She tilted her head when she saw him looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Are you a Sekirei?" Naruto asked after a few moments, and Miya just hid her shock by giggling into her hand. She was surprised at how quickly this boy had managed to figure that fact out, and that he knew what a Sekirei even was.

"I hadn't kmown I had bumped into a troublesome young man. Is Sekirei some kind of slang?" Miya asked with a pleasant smile on her face, and Naruto looked at her more closely. He couldn't tell if she was lying or not, but he got the feeling that he should be careful around this woman. She felt... strong, and he could fell his hand shaking event hough he wasn't frightened. No, for some reason he felt excitement. He couldn't even tell why he was excited over her being strong, but he was.

_You're one of the ones I want to fight the most_

Naruto winced as the blurry forms of a person wearing blue with duck ass shaped hair appeared in his mind, and then another blurry figure replaced the boy as he saw a gray skinned monster with long hair and a black four pointed star on it's face. The eyes were what creeped Naruto out though, those red eyes with the extra dots in them.

_CHIDORI!_

_RASENGAN!_

"Naruto-san! Are you okay!?" Miya asked after a moment when Naruto grabbed his chest in pain and started to sweat lightly. Naruto felt her touch his shoulder, and he forced himself to calm down. He was sure for a second their that something had just went straight through his lung.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just some phantom pains." Naruto said before he smiled thankfully when she helped him hand back up straight. He was feeling a little bit shaky from the flash of memory he had gotten. He could remember the betrayal, the anger, the hate, and the rejected feelings that he could feel from those memories.

"Would you like to come to my Inn to rest yourself? It isn't very far away." Miya asked with some concern in her voice, before Naruto shook his head at her.

"Naw, I'm good." Naruto said as he rubbed his chest slightly, because even though he knew he wasn't hurt he could now remember the pain and shocking feelings he got from when something apparently went through his chest. Miya smiled though and put her hand on his shoulder, and out of nowhere she pulled a ladle out of her hand.

"Oh no, I insist." Miya said with a chilling smile one would think only belonged on a murderer, and frankly he kind of got the feeling she had killed people before. How else would be be able to naturally give off this... killing intent... so easily. The feeling was so creepy, but he was not to affected by it.

_You're coming with us Kyuubi Jinchuriki._

Naruto blinked as the image of a shorter man with black hair and red eyes stood next to a large fishman with blue skin. Both of whom were wearing black cloaks with red clouds, while the fishman had a wrapped package over his shoulder with a shark toothed grin on his face.

_Kyuubi Jinchuriki - Kyuubi - Nine Tailed Fox - Fox Demon - Damned Kitsune - Tailed Beast - Strongest of the Bijuu_

_Kurama_

Naruto winced as multiple memories of a giant orange fox appeared in his head, but the fox itself had nine long tails. It's upper body was like a orange furred humanoid body, and it had humanoid hands. He held his hands to his head again as more and more memories about this fox entered his head at a rapid pace.

_You! Try to control my power! Pathetic!_

_Kyuubi, one day I will take your hatred from you._

_Lets go! Kurama!_

_Naruto!_

Naruto grit his teeth as blue energy swirled around him roughly, and Miya watched in surprise as power rolled off the teenager in powerful waves. His power was so strong that she knew that if allowed to grow much further than this it would far exceed her own, and then threaten to attract the attention of every Sekirei in the whole city. Even the ones that had yet to be released would run towards the sourse of the high power. She had never thought she would see a person born with more raw power than she herself held.

Acting quickly Miya chopped naruto in the back of the neck, and like magic the energy stopped flowing off of him.

"... OW!" Naruto shouted as he held the back of his neck in pain, and Miya blinked when she realized that Naruto hadn't been knocked unconsious by her blow. She coughed slightly when she felt Naruto punch her in the gut for hitting him, because his blow had some serious power to it apparently.

"Why did you hit me Naruto-san?" Miya asked after regaining her lost breath, and Naruto's eye twitched.

"You hit me first lady, so it was only fair I get in a shot too!" Naruto said as he pointed a finger at her in accusation, and Miya sweat dropped at either the balls this kids had, or his pure stupidity. The boy either had basketball sized balls of diamond, or his brains were so small that you could cut his head open and still not see it... surprisingly she had to say that it was the first one.

"It isn't polite to hit a lady though Naruto-san." Miya said kindly, before her eye twitched when she saw that Naruto was looking at her like she was retarded.

"If the lady doesn't want to get hit, then she shouldn't have hit me first. Besides, even if your old enough to be my mom you look like you can take a punch." Naruto said, and Miya twitched when he commented on her age. She actually found it hard to believe that he really thought that, because she didn't look older than her early twenties. Hearing this teenager call her old... annoyed her greatly.

"I'm not old enough to be your mom, because at the most I am a well mannered older sister." Miya said with a twitching jaw, while Naruto scoffed at her claim. If he had an older sister like her he would go insane from bordem. He could tell this woman wasn't the fun type, and more of the strict type. That or she had a twisted sense of fun that involved teasing others.

"Older sister my left nut. You may be beautiful, but you give off the feeling of somebody that is a lot older than she looks." Naruto said with a superior tone to his voice, before he winced when the mental image of a blond haired woman with honey brown eyes appeared in his head.

_Granny Tsunade!_

"I'll have you know I am only twenty-two years old." Miya lied through her teeth, before she saw Naruto roll his eyes at her. It was obvious he didn't believe her, and she had to admit that even she was very convinced by her fake age.

"Bullshit." Naruto said, before he brought his hands up into the air and caught a chop from the purple haired woman before it couold touch him.

"Language Naruto-san, it isn't proper to speak like such in the presence of a well mannered lady." Miya said in a lecturing tone, before she froze when she saw the image of a freaky looking toad appear behind Naruto holding a sword and smoking a pipe that gave off a dark orange smoke similar to his current aura.

"You aren't the only one with a creepy aura _Granny Miya_." Naruto said with a smirk as he left the shocked woman to herself as he started to walk away with a new found confidence to him. Thanks to this little argument he had gotten a few memories about himself back, but not everything. He could only remember things that had to do with fighting right now it seemed, as well as some small facts about his life.

'What an interesting person you are reacting to Uzume.' Miya thought slyly as she completely recovered from her small shock. While toads were rather strange to have as a killing intent aura, they just seemed to fit that boy. That and she had never met somebody that could actually manage to PUNCH her before without her reacting to it. For a second there she had completely been unable to sense the boy, even though he was right in front of her. She hadn't seen that hit coming until after it had taken the air from her lungs, and frankly that was more surprising than him being able to hit her. The fact he had HURT her was more shocking, and she was 100 percent sure that when she bathed tonight she would see a good sized fist shaped bruise on her gut.

A person that could both avoid her, block her, and hurt her was somebody that stood above the rest.

If she was a dimension above the rest of the Sekirei, than this boy was a dimension above the rest of the humans. For a split second she was pretty sure that his eyes had transformed into Toad eyes.

'I wonder if you will pick him, or the girl as your Ashikabi?' Miya asked herself, before her eyes widened and she collapsed to a knee before she coughed out a small amount of blood when a powerful shock went through her system. She held her gut in pain, before she wiped the blood from her lips.

Correction, that boy had injured her more deeply than she had thought.

'On instinct alone that boy was able to use an attack with a delayed affect... impressive.' Miya thought, but she had to wince a she stood up.

Screw fist shaped, the bruise on her stomach was going to be bigger than that.

**Chapter End.**

**Now that his memory was started up last chapter, it will start to come back to him quicker than before. Oh, and Sage Mode works differently in this newer world. Different energy, different way of gathering energy. If you look at the list you will see that Naruto has the same number of sekirei as Minato does... that is not true. There is one sekirei Naruto will get that will not be revealed on the list until after he wings the sekirei.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


End file.
